why naruto cant have weed
by midnight shadow ttk
Summary: naruto was at home and he saw this show that was talking adout weed and he wonted to try it so he went to sasuke and bad things happens first story please read this is a rape if you do not like it dont read please and thankyou please review


Rated: M- English - Romance/funny sasuke & naruto

* * *

**this is my first story soooo don't be mad if its not that good ok i will get better at it**

**ok so Please review and tell me what I can change or what you think of my story. Enjoy!!**

**Title: why naruto want have weed**

**Summary: naruto was watching TV when he saw this dudes smoking weed ****so he wanting to try it and somehow his friend sasuke had some weed .****its a sucky summary but you have to read it to find out and there is rape very detail and so tell me if you like the rape and if i should write more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or eneyof the characters if i did i would have cookies in it all the time for garra and there will be yaoi in every!!! episode so i cant own naruto or eney other show or i will be killed by the Arthers so i dont wont to die this soon so i well say i dont own them hehe **

**so here i go my first story **

* * *

**chapter 1: you cant help wanting to do whats on TV**

**It was Sunday night and naruto was watching TV when this show came on he was to tired from traing to turn it so he let it run. As show went on it stared talking about weed**

and two of the three dudes was saying ( dude # 1:how do you feel when you are smoking weed.) ( dude # 2:it is a great feeling its something the you cant put in

words its something that you have to try for yourself then you will know how it feel).

by that time naruto had is face in the TV thinking i need to try this but i dont know where to get some and just then he remember that sasuke smoke weed so he ran to sasuke house and banged on the door.

(sasuke pov)

sasuke was sitting in his room smoking a blunt when he heard a knock well more like a bang on he door so he got up and went to see who was at the door the banging continued im comming he said (thats what he said last night :) lol)

the banging stop when he open the door naruto you dope do you know what time it is.

um late i think but i have to ask you something

(in sasuke`s mind . yes yes naruto i will go out with you if you did`nt know has a huge crush on naruto ever since they where little but he dont wont naruto to know)

(noml pov)

what is it naruto.

naruto: well i was wounding if i can smoke with you!

sasuke: why you dont even smoke.

naruto: well you see i was watching TV and they where showing weed and thay said that i had to smoke it to feel it and they said it was a really good feelling so i wont to try it to see if its true.

sasuke: well ok come in and close the door behind you .(naruto wonts to smoke weed i can used this to my advantage) they stared to walk to sasuke room sasuke was in front of him so he did`nt see the evil grin that was placed on his face.

thay where now in sasuke room.

naruto pov: ( he said yes now i can smoke some weed .

i was walking into sasuke room were i saw this strange objects siting all over his bed what are those things on your bed sasuke.

these are what i used to smoke my weed out of but we well smoke out of one or two tonight sasuike said.

oh! i said so what are we going to use.

well we are going to use this and this this one is bong and this one is a blunt wrip we will use the bong first ok sasuke said

ok well how do you use it.

you put the weed in this little bowl here and you lite and and inhale as sasuke was telling me this he was smoking it you got it naruto .

um yeah i think so i took the bong from sasuke so i put it in my mouth like he told me ok when i say inhale in hail ok ok i said sasuke lite it and he told me to inhale i breath in as much as i could and i stared coughing and i could`nt stop when i finally stop coughing i felt good i never felt this good in a well ever then i looked at sasuke and he was staring at me what i said when you smoke you inhale slowly ok and hold it in as long as you can sasuke said then he handed me back the bong and we did it it again but this time i did not cough but i stared laughing non stop for no reason i look back at sasuke and said you look funny and stared laughing and then sasuke did something that i never thought possible he smiled and looked at me with this evil grin ans stared walking towered me.

something is telling me to run away but my body is to week.

tonight we are going to have some fun sasuke said

sasuke pov:

he is such a newbe i said as naruto was coughing you need to inhale slowly and hold it on as long as you can and i gave naruto back the bong he took it and we did the same thing he didnt cough this time. but he stared laughing saying that i look funny thats when i stared moving closer to him. we are going to have some fun naruto stared to backing up until he hit the wall. i put both of my hands on the sides of his face so he can to escape i put my lips to his he gaps and i let my tong in his mouth and tasted every sweet bit of hie mouth.

naruto pov: ( the rest is in naruto pov)

have fun Wait dose he mean but i dont like that look in his eyes i stared backing away until i hit the wall i was about to run when he put his hands on the wall on each side of my face my eyes big with shock as i felt he lips on mine i gasped then i felt his tong enter my mouth i couldnt move i just stead there until my brain kick in i stared to push him off he grabed my hands and throw me on the bed and got on top of me now sasuke said he tied my hands to the bed post. you cant run away i stared to struggle teying to get the rope off what are you doing get off of me sasuke i said screaming why would i do that when i got you wright where i wont you sasuke said he stared to puch his hand up my shirt until he found me nipple he gave it a light pinch stop i said trying to hold back a moan sasuke took a kuni and riped naruto shirt open stop i said but he did not listen to me he took my nipple into his mouth i gaps no i sreamed d dont do this you know i would love to here you screm but we dont wont to some one comeing in do we sasuke said he took a peace of of my shirt and tied it round my mouth mufff no i said thrugh the pace of shiet in my mouth i tred to move but i could not budge he stared to take off me pants it was horrorfing i cant do eneything but lay there and wacth he stared going down my belly (i like saying belly have a problem with that .\/.) un tell he got to my dick i shook my head no as the tears stared coming down he took my hole dick in to his mouth i sceamed as much as i coulld with the s hirt im my mouth he stared sucking he got harder and harder no i thought i cant i cant then everything went whrite i star ed caying harder sasuke likedhe lips my dont you tast good then he took three fingers and put it in his mouth to get it all wet and without woring he stuk it in i sreamed iv been beaten teased but nothing like this i never felt so much pain he stared moving the finger inside me i saeamed more then there was two then the last finger the pain was unbarble the tears pured as rain down my face i ask him baged hime to stop but he said he wont have nothing of ot and keep going now sasuke said this will be batter you will feel good he put his dick in my ass and one move i sreamed louder then i did before it felt like i was being riped open toren into two i sreamed thats all i can do at this pont is sreame as he stared moving faster and harder i couldnt take the pain my eyes stared bluring around the eages then black

the next moring i worke up what happend i said i look aruton and everything came back to me i stared to cay i rol myself into a ball then it hit me i can move i jump out of the bed i jumped out the window i rain as fast as i could i ran in to my house and stared to cry agin why i asid why then i let sleep hit me

(well i thught the reat was going to be in naruto pov but i chang me mind so get over it)

sasuke pov:

naruto is mine now and no one cant take him away from me sasuke said with a big girn on his face

* * *

well thats it i hape you like it please review and tell me if you like :)

and wont me to make a notherone

untill next time bye bye :) :) :) :) :): ): )


End file.
